


A Missing Star

by Somethingtodowithlife



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Development, Character Study, Mentions of Anakin, Really just me figuring out Ahsoka's characterization, alternative jedi code, and obi wan, solo mission, there's some meditation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingtodowithlife/pseuds/Somethingtodowithlife
Summary: Ahsoka has been sent on a solo mission to a planet that seems to be like all the other worlds she's visited lately. When night falls Ahsoka realizes that her quick judgement is wrong. The disturbing lack of light draws her out into the night and unearths an old memory, a memory that could change her course.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because my area was covered by fog and clouds for days. It gets a little unnerving when you can't see the sky after a while, especially when you're as obsessed with space as I am. I had also been toying with the idea of writing something that focused solely on Ahsoka; thus, this was born.  
> Enjoy!

Ahsoka forced air into her lungs and released with a slow breath. Meditation had always been a comfort to her, despite her own master’s less than enthusiastic attitude towards the practice. She was assigned to a planet that she couldn’t remember the name of. She had been to so many lately they were starting to bleed together.

This one stood out in one way. She hadn’t seen a single star since she’d arrived. This was something that shouldn’t bother her; the stars were still there of course. They just weren’t visible due to her vision being obscured by fog. It felt wrong, unnatural; yet it was something the locals seemed to be used to.

She let out a grunt of frustration as she caught her mind wandering. She pushed herself off the floor and pulled back the material that acted as her door. The place she was staying at wasn’t the most luxurious, but she had been in worse.

The beings on this planet were advanced enough. Their medicine and technology was almost a match for the Jedi, yet they still mostly resided in structures made of skins and other natural materials. They spent a surprising amount of time outside considering their planet resembled a place stuck in dawn, or was it dusk?

Ahsoka let the night air settle in her lungs and relax her nerves, but any calm she managed to grasp slipped every time she glanced up. It just wasn’t right she thought. The stars had been a constant companion of hers, ever since she was a youngling. She would spend hours gazing at the night sky and sharing her day with them. They promised her that there was always a way out, no matter how ‘stuck’ she may feel. They used to even make her feel closer to the family she’d never known; though that particular attachment had faded with time.

Now when Ahsoka looked up she saw a reason to draw breath. The jedi in her drew up images of all the worlds and individuals she’d helped and ones that she had yet to meet. Something inexplicable stirred in her when she gazed upwards. Her love for flying and the stars only rivaled by that of her master’s.

Anakin. Where was he now? undoubtedly getting himself into trouble without her. The thought alone made her laugh. She knew that her master was on his own mission, much like herself. But she also knew that Obi Wan was with him, and that gave her some comfort. Everything would be okay as long as they had each other's back.

Ahsoka lifted her hand towards the sky and tilted her head. She pretended for a second that she could part the fog and let the light shine through. For a moment she was one with the universe. Her and Anakin’s force bond so strong it felt as if he was standing next to her. A smile curled her lips. The weeks spent on this intrepid planet melted away and she was with her family again, she was home.

The feeling faded as quickly as it had appeared. Ahsoka forced a cry of disappointment down and quickly wiped the back of her hand across her face. There is no emotion, there is peace, she reminded herself. But there was a tugging at the back of her mind, a whisper of a past memory.

_‘There is an alternative code,’ Master Kenobi told her. ‘There are not many that follow it. It’s quite controversial among the jedi actually.’_

_‘What is it?’ she asked. He laughed at her, Ahsoka’s curiosity reminding him so much of Anakin’s own curious mind._

_‘I’m not surprised that you’d want to know. Though I’m not sure if it’s best, you are still young.’ Obi Wan lifted his hand to his chin in mock contemplation._

_‘Master! Now you have to tell me. Please?’ Ahsoka begged._

_“All right, but you mustn’t let anyone know that I’m the one who told you. Understand?’ Obi Wan stared at her intently as she nodded her head in agreement. ‘Very well._   
_Emotion, yet peace._   
_Ignorance, yet knowledge._   
_Passion, yet serenity._   
_Chaos, yet harmony._   
_Death, yet force.’_

_Obi wan’s voiced died out in the quiet hall as Ahsoka looked at him in amazement._

_‘Is that the code you follow?’ she asked._

_‘That is a question for another day,’ he stated firmly._

_‘What about Anakin?’ her own master’s behavior seemed to fit, at least in her mind._

_Obi Wan couldn’t help but to laugh again, only this time the sound was followed by a sigh. ‘I’m afraid your master follows his own code. Keep an eye on him Ahsoka, he needs you.’_

The memory left her feeling bittersweet but the homesickness she had felt before melted away. The stars above her seemed a little closer. Emotion, yet peace; the words echoed through her mind like a wave slowly receding and flowing in once more. Her master had made a rebel out of her, though Obi Wan certainly had a hand in the matter.

A laugh passed her lips. What a picture they painted; three jedi that followed the alternative code, all from the same lineage no less. The council would have a fit if they had a spot in her mind right now. The fact that they didn’t allowed Ahsoka to release another pleased smile into the night.

She felt lighter, more confident in her mission and her ability to complete it. She would make it through this lonely mission and make it back home. They all would, Ahsoka reaffirmed; they would make it back home, to their family.

A spark flowed through her veins and she let her eyes close. She gave a gentle nudge at the edge of her mind, testing her hypothesis. She received a brief wave of comfort and shared emotions; weariness, confidence, and homesickness.

“So he feels the same,” she murmured. That fact made the distance between her and those she loved feel smaller. She may be alone on this planet but she wasn’t alone in her emotions. Ahsoka was understood, and for the moment that’s all she needed.

She left the night sky at her back and entered her small shelter once again. Her path felt clear, nothing to muddle a motive. She carefully sat down with her back straight, allowing the arms on her legs to ground her.  
“Emotion, yet peace.  
Ignorance, yet knowledge.  
Passion, yet serenity.  
Chaos, yet harmony.  
Death, yet force.”  
The words were whispered, carried into the night. Ahsoka’s breathing slowed and her muscles relaxed. The familiar and welcoming feeling of complete meditation slowly took over her senses. She let the sensation swallow her; she fell.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that this is over I can finish writing a fic I should have been working on all along.  
> The clouds are gone and I can see the stars again.


End file.
